Sowy
by Daiquiri
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Trzyczęściowa historia o tym, jak sowi mezalians zbliżył do siebie dwoje ludzi. HP/DM slash.


**Autor: **Blythely

**Tytuł oryginału: **For the Birds; Acropolis; Enfants - link na profilu. Te trzy króciutkie miniaturki zostały opublikowane oddzielnie, jednak płynnie się ze sobą łączą i razem czyta się je lepiej, dlatego zdecydowałam się je połączyć.

**Beta: **niezastąpiona Morwena :*

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

xxxxx

**Ptaki**

Już samo obserwowanie ich sprawia, że Draco czuje się jak podglądacz. _To prywatny moment_, myśli, _ale jest po prostu tak... intrygujący_. On jest zaintrygowany. Opiera się o krużganek, o ten lodowato zimny kamień, i patrzy.

Potter bawi się. Harcuje czy coś w tym stylu. Z tą swoją piękną sową śnieżną, która ma pióra w kolorze płatków zasypujących dziedziniec. Wszystko jest oślepiająco białe oprócz brązowego dzioba sowy i leżącego przy fontannie czarnego płaszcza Pottera, i czarnych włosów Pottera. Włosów usianych pieprzonymi płatkami śniegu. Sowa ociera się o jego policzek i pohukuje, po czym rozpościera skrzydła i wzbija się prosto do białego nieba. Draco słyszy, jak Potter wydaje miękki okrzyk radości, gdy sowa łapie w szpony smakołyk.

- Mądra Hedwiga. – Harry wyciąga do niej dłoń w rękawiczce, by mogła wylądować, ale ona nurkuje ku niemu i znowu się o niego ociera, siadając między jego głową a ramieniem.

Draco wciąga zimne powietrze i niechętnie odwraca wzrok.

xxx

Gdy następnego ranka Quetzal ląduje z gazetą przy jego talerzu, Draco karmi go kawałkami bekonu i z roztargnieniem łaskocze za uchem. Obserwuje, jak jego blade place zanurzają się w czarnych piórach ptaka i myśli o tym kontraście.

Dzięki pięciu latom praktyki Draco nie rozgląda się po Wielkiej Sali w poszukiwaniu Pottera i nie zatrzymuje dłużej wzroku na zdziwionym, spanikowanym wyrazie jego twarzy, gdy Hedwiga nie przylatuje wraz z innymi sowami.

Są święta Bożego Narodzenia, dlatego w Hogwarcie nie ma aż tak wielu uczniów. Draco nie patrzy, jak Potter wstaje i zostawia swoje nie dojedzone śniadanie.

Draco ma nadzieję, że z Hedwigą wszystko w porządku.

xxx

_Wygląda na wściekłego_, myśli Draco i z zaskoczeniem patrzy, jak Potter podnosi go z krzesła, chwytając koniec jego zielono-srebrnego szalika.

- Ty... to ty masz tę cholerną czarną sowę, prawda? - Potter praktycznie na niego warczy.

Draco nie podoba się, że został wyciągnięty – za szalik! – ze swojego słonecznego miejsca przy oknie w bibliotece. W jego porankach jest zdecydowanie zbyt dużo Pottera i przez to skręca go w żołądku. Draco patrzy na niego uważnie. Może Potter w końcu zwariował. Nie mruga. Małe pióra rozsiane są po całej jego szacie.

- Tak czy nie?

- O co ci chodzi, Potter?

Ale on już odchodzi, zrywając wcześniej szalik z szyi Draco.

- Hej!

xxx

Dogania Pottera na szczycie sowiarni. Powietrze jest duszne i nieruchome - to dziwny skutek spania i czyszczenia się dziesiątek sów. Co jakiś czas słychać pohukiwanie; ptasi zapach jest ziemisty. Draco syczy cicho do ucha Pottera:

- Co tu się dzieje, do cholery? Co masz do Quetzala?

Potter prycha.

- Quetzal. Tak się nazywa?

Draco chce potrząsnąć Potterem, i to mocno. Rozgląda się, szukając żerdzi swojej sowy. Nie ma jej tam.

- Twój... obrzydliwy zwierzak... - Potter ma zbolałą minę, jakby chciał wymiotować albo płakać. - On... uwiódł Hedwigę.

Przez chwilę Draco myśli, że może jego sowa rozwinęła w sobie jakieś mordercze instynkty, ale potem podąża za wzrokiem Pottera do prawego kąta wieżyczki. Jest tam Quetzal. Hedwiga również.

I wyglądają, jakby... O nie. To zbyt cudowne.

Potter przygryza dolną wargę, gapiąc się w dal. Skręca szalik Draco w dłoniach.

- Robią... gniazdo. - Wygląda na tak przygnębionego, że Draconowi jest go przez chwilę żal. - Moja piękna sowa będzie miała... skundlone, Malfoyowe dzieci.

Draco nie może powstrzymać się przed zachwyconym śmiechem. Sowiarnię wypełnia potępiające pohukiwanie poruszonych sów. Draco chichocze.

- _Szlamowate_ sowie dzieci, Potter. I powinieneś mi _dziękować_. Wiedz, że Quetzal jest rasową sową.

Potter patrzy na niego wilkiem.

- Cholerni Malfoyowie. - Odchodzi i kładzie szalik Draco w małym kącie, w którym siedzą ich sowy. Natychmiast się na nim układają, z zadowoleniem strosząc piórka. Hedwiga siada na ramieniu Pottera i pociąga go za włosy, wyrywając kilka pasemek. Draco znowu się śmieje, gdy sowa upuszcza je na stos liści i gałązek, i na szalik.

_Warto stracić szalik dla czegoś takiego_, myśli Draco. Obserwowanie, jak Potter patrzy z rozpaczą na Hedwigę, jest dziwnie przyjemne. Dlatego nie czuje się urażony, gdy Potter ogląda się przez ramię.

- Och, po prostu się odpieprz, Malfoy.

Sowie dzieci. Zaiste.

**Akropol**

Dzień przed Bożym Narodzeniem, przed śniadaniem, Harry znajduje Malfoya leżącego na podłodze w bibliotece.

Rozłożył się na książce w sekcji „Magiczne stworzenia: Latające: Sowy". Ma zamknięte oczy, głowę opartą o ramię i wysunięty język.

Harry myśli, że Malfoy wygląda dość nieszkodliwie, nawet bezbronnie w porannym chłodzie, z bladą i odsłoniętą szyją – w końcu jego ślizgoński szalik jest teraz sowim gniazdem. Harry trąca go stopą.

Blade oczy się otwierają.

- Planowanie rodziny, Potter.

xxx

Harry obserwuje koniuszek postrzępionego pióra, którym Malfoy stuka we fragmenty opisów w „Cechach rozrodczych magicznych sów". Próbuje stwierdzić, czy jest wkurzony, czy zadowolony, że Malfoy wie, na kiedy przypada okres lęgowy sów śnieżnych.

- „Dwa tygodnie przed przesileniem zimowym, składanie jaj w ostatni dzień roku." - Draco wskazuje piórem na Harry'ego, wyglądając dokładnie tak jak Hermiona, kiedy wyjaśnia pierwszorocznym proste zaklęcia. - Trochę ponad tydzień od dziś, Potter.

Dlaczego Malfoy jest tak zadowolony? Harry burczy pod nosem i chwyta trzymane przez niego pióro, bo _strasznie_ go wkurza. To poszarpane pióro i ta książka, i pieprzony Draco Malfoy zasypiający w bibliotece, bo wcześnie wstał, by dowiedzieć się różnych rzeczy o biednej Hedwidze.

- „Liczba jaj w lęgu jest całkowicie zależna od tego, ile pożywienia samiec przynosi samicy, oraz czym ją karmi. Sowy śnieżne jednorazowo mogą złożyć do dwunastu jaj, jeśli samica otrzymuje duże ilości świeżego..."

- Przestań!

Malfoy zaciska usta, zirytowany przerwaniem. Harry widzi w jego oczach zniecierpliwienie i pobłażliwość.

- Troje, Malfoy, ona może mieć troje dzieci. Ty wymyśl, jak to zrobić. Albo jak Quetzal to zrobi. Nieważne. - Harry wzdycha. - Wracam do łóżka.

xxx

Na obiedzie Harry siada przy Malfoyu i się dąsa. Nie rozmawiają, dopóki Harry nie oferuje Malfoyowi swojego puddingu.

- Nie mogę jeść.

Malfoy unosi brwi i zanurza łyżkę w śliwkowym puddingu Harry'ego. Harry myśli z obrzydzeniem, że Malfoy je jeszcze niechlujniej niż Seamus i nie może uwierzyć, że widzi loda ściekającego po jego brodzie.

_Błagam_, myśli i wyciąga z kieszeni nowe pióro. Jest krótkie, lecz smukłe i olśniewająco białe - dar ze skrzydła Hedwigi. Kładzie je na stole przed Malfoyem, który patrzy na niego z ukosa i... uśmiecha się?

- Wesołych Świąt – mówi cicho Harry.

xxx

Długie, cętkowane czarne pióro z malutką zieloną wstążką wisi przyczepione do portretu Grubej Damy.

xxx

Teraz Quetzal dostarcza pocztę im obu, dlatego Harry uważa, że przy śniadaniu powinien siedzieć z Malfoyem. Harry codziennie dostaje list od Rona, a czasem też coś od większości pozostałych Gryfonów. Nie powiedział nikomu o Hedwidze. Układa w myślach wymyślone listy:

_Drogi Ronie!_

_Hedwiga będzie miała dzieci. Z sową Malfoya. Czy to nie przezabawne? A Malfoy został tu na Święta - zupełnie nie wiem dlaczego. Mógłbym go zapytać. Każdego ranka dzielę z nim tosty i dżem, ale to jakoś nigdy nie wydaje się odpowiedni moment._

_Jak minęły Ci święta u dziadków? Pozdrów ode mnie wszystkich._

_Harry._

Ciekawość go zabija. _Dlaczego jesteś tutaj, a nie w swojej posiadłości?_ _Dlaczego tak ściąłeś włosy, głuptasie? Dlaczego nie dostajesz listów z domu?_ _Dlaczego Dumbledore patrzy na ciebie z takim miłym uśmiechem?_

- Dlaczego Quetzal? - Harry bawi się miękkimi piórkami na stopach sowy, która huka cicho i przewraca żółtymi oczami na dźwięk swojego imienia.

Malfoy leniwie stuka palcami w stół, żeby ją przywołać.

- Aztecki bóg. Pierzasty Wąż. - Quetzal przyskakuje do niego i dziobie końce jego palców. - Pomyślałem, że będzie fajne. - Wzrusza ramionami i wyciąga ręce przed siebie, aż leży twarzą przy stole.

- Hm – mówi Harry.

xxx

W przeddzień Nowego Roku Harry lata w kółko nad jeziorem. Słabe popołudniowe światło słoneczne odbija się od śniegu, od zamarzniętej powierzchni wody i od postaci w bieli siedzącej w wieżyczce sowiarni. Harry pochyla głowę i nurkuje.

Malfoy siedzi na parapecie, ubrany w biały płaszcz z kapturem naciągniętym na głowę, i skubie swoje paznokcie.

- Oczy Hedwigi są niebieskie – szepcze – a Quetzal chciał mnie uszczypnąć, gdy zbliżyłem się do gniazda.

Harry nie może się powstrzymać. Jest tak podekscytowany i zdenerwowany, że czuje nawet ściskanie w żołądku. Wspina się na wykuszowe okno i kuca, wciskając się na mały parapet obok Malfoya. Jest tu zimno, ale Harry nie chce przeszkadzać ptakom, schodząc na dół. Nakłada kaptur na głowę tak jak Malfoy; czekają i drżą nieco, gdy wiatr mocniej zawieje. Harry nie chce nazwać tego „przytulaniem się" do siebie, ale nie ma tu zbyt dużo miejsca.

xxx

- Malfoy...

- Nie teraz. - Malfoy odsuwa trochę swój kaptur z twarzy. Harry czuje, jak świat obraca się odrobinę. Marszczy brwi, myśląc: _przekrwione oczy._ Jego palce się zaciskają.

- Ty...

- Później. - Kaptur opada, gdy Malfoy z zamkniętymi oczami odchyla głowę do tyłu. - Powiem ci później.

xxx

Niebo jest ciemne, a ogniste wróżki Dumbledore'a latają po całych błoniach. Obaj są niemal zamarznięci, gdy Quetzal przelatuje obok głowy Harry'ego.

Bardzo cicho schodzą z okna. Harry musi przytrzymać się ramienia Malfoya, bo zdrętwiała mu stopa. Przez chwilę przebiegają mu przez głowę setki myśli, jak na przykład:

_Tęsknię za Ronem_ i _Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku,_ i _Mam nadzieję, że w Wielkiej Sali będzie piwo kremowe,_ i _Aksamit, jego peleryna jest aksamitna,_ i _Hedwiga jest taka piękna,_ i _Nie mogę zapomnieć mojej miotły,_ i _Chcę dać jedną sówkę Hermionie,_ i _Nadal nie czuję stopy_ i...

Malfoy szepcze „_Lumos_". W rogu widzą gniazdo uwite z gałązek i trawy, i ślizgońskiego szalika oraz potarganą, pulchną Hedwigę i coś, co wygląda na trzy jajka.

**Enfants**

Harry mamrocze pod nosem, gdy wchodzi w kałużę na szczycie schodów, przemaczając spodnie od piżamy.

- Dlaczego tu jesteś? - Mruży oczy w półmroku, zdziwiony i senny.

- Dlaczego _ty_ tu jesteś, Potter? - odpowiada Malfoy. O czwartej nad ranem Harry nie jest w stanie powiedzieć, czy Malfoy się z niego śmieje, czy nie.

Harry kieruje się chwiejnie do kąta, w którym siedzi Draco owinięty szczelnie peleryną.

- Czy to nie moja kolej? Wtorki, czwartki i soboty?

Draco pociąga za dół peleryny Harry'ego, gdy Quetzal wlatuje przez okno. Harry czuje powiew powietrza wywołany przez ruch skrzydeł czarnej sowy i pochyla się.

- Jest niedziela. - Draco kręci głową i przewraca oczami. - W zeszłym tygodniu też to zrobiłeś.

_Cholera_, myśli Harry, _faktycznie_. Siada ciężko i próbuje wycisnąć wilgoć ze swoich spodni. To nie działa. Podwija je tak wysoko, aż mokry materiał zostaje zakryty, ale wtedy zimno mu w kostki, więc owija się cały peleryną i ściska kolana, by powstrzymać drżenie.

- Cóż, już tu jestem. Równie dobrze mogę na chwilę zostać. - Harry spogląda w górę na Hedwigę, która siedzi na gnieździe blada i puchata, przytulając się sennie do Quetzala. Harry uśmiecha się i woła ją miękko po imieniu, z zadowoleniem słysząc jej niskie pohukiwanie. - Może wrócisz do łóżka?

Draco wzrusza ramionami.

- Tu mi dobrze.

xxx

Na śniadanie jest owsianka. Draco zostaje na dokładkę, ponieważ – jak twierdzi – nigdy nie ma się dość gorącej owsianki z kremem. Z kremem i mnóstwem brązowego cukru.

_Jedzenie dla pospólstwa_, szydzi zawsze Lucjusz. W domu Draco musi prosić skrzaty, by co jakiś czas przemycały mu miskę owsianki do pokoju. Tak jest łatwiej.

Było łatwiej.

- Malfoy! - woła Harry z wejścia na Salę. Stoi tam z miotłą w ręce. - Pośpiesz się, zaraz znowu zacznie padać śnieg.

Draco unosi jedną dłoń w kierunku Harry'ego, siorbiąc karmelowy krem ze spodu miski.

_Jaki on cholernie niecierpliwy,_ myśli.

- Co, nie umiesz latać w śniegu? - drażni się Draco, błyskając zębami. Dopija herbatę i chwyta miotłę leżącą pod ławką.

A więc – czas na trening latania.

xxx

Zaczyna mocno padać. Harry musi ciągle wycierać okulary – mimo że mają nałożone zaklęcie odpychające – i raz czy dwa jego dłonie prawie ześlizgują się z trzonka miotły. Płatki śniegu wirują ciężko wokół niego, powodując, że nawigacja jest niemożliwa w całym tym białym krajobrazie i w końcu Harry przyznaje się do porażki, a Draco niechętnie ustępuje. Harry myśli, że to wygląda, jakby Malfoy chciał zostać na śniegu; zastanawia się dlaczego, ale robi się nieznośnie zimno. Przez większość czasu nawet nie widzi Malfoya w tej jego białej pelerynie.

- No dalej. - Draco pojawia się znikąd przy jego ramieniu. - Chodźmy zobaczyć co z nimi. - Mierzy Harry'ego spojrzeniem i kręci głową, tak jak zeszłej nocy w sowiarni.

- Kiedy nauczysz się jakichś użytecznych zaklęć, Potter? To znaczy, opieranie się klątwom jest bardzo dobre, ale nawet nie umiesz sprawić, żeby twoje ubrania pozostawały suche.

Wyciąga różdżkę i Harry jest suchy. I wreszcie może coś zobaczyć.

- Lepiej? - pyta Draco.

- Och, odpieprz się, Malfoy – wzdycha Harry.

xxx

- Och – szepcze Draco, sięgając za siebie, by ściągnąć Harry'ego z parapetu. - Wykluły się – dodaje i przełyka ciężko.

Harry jest tuż za nim i też gapi się szeroko otwartymi oczami i z radosnym uśmiechem na ustach, gapi się na mokre, potargane sówki kręcące się w gnieździe. Hedwiga jest zajęta wyciąganiem resztek skorupek i wyrzucaniem ich poza gniazdo, podczas gdy Quetzal wkłada jakieś jedzenie do gardełek popiskujących piskląt.

- Łał – mówi Harry i odwraca się do Draco z rozjaśnioną twarzą, ściskając przez chwilę jego ramię. - Każda jest inna.

Sówki _rzeczywiście_ się różnią. Jedna jest mniej więcej czarna, druga mniej więcej biała, a trzecia, myśli Draco, jest dokładnie tym, czego tak bał się Harry: mieszańcem. Jej piórka układają się w czarno-białe plamy, co nadaje jej komiczny wygląd, dokładnie taki, jaki ma włoski błazen.

- Harlequin – postanawia Draco, wskazując na sówkę. - Ta łaciata.

Harry przekrzywia głowę i zastanawia się, w końcu kiwa głową.

Quetzal spogląda na nich i trzepocze skrzydłami, zniecierpliwiony.

- Powinniśmy już iść – mówią obaj i wychodzą na palcach.

xxx

Wielka Sala, oczywiście, jest neutralnym gruntem. Tak jak biblioteka, ale Madame Pince zamknęła drzwi w ostatni dzień Świąt. „Ja też mam wolne!", jest napisane na karteczce.

- No to się pouczyliśmy – mamrocze Harry.

- My... ee... - Draco bębni palcami w dębowe drzwi. - Mamy książki. Na dole. No wiesz...

_Pokój wspólny! _myśli Harry, panikując nieco. Przelotne wizje zemsty w pustych lochach walczą w nim z niepewną swobodą ostatnich tygodni. „Czym teraz jesteśmy?" chce zapytać, ale nie zrobi tego. Nie może.

- Nie jesteśmy wrogami, Potter. - Draco spogląda na niego, mrużąc oczy, ale unosi dłonie uspokajająco. Harry uśmiecha się odruchowo, zaskoczony samym sobą i wzruszeniem ramion Malfoya, wyrażającym... zakłopotanie? To coś, co sugeruje, że Harry nie jest na bieżąco z aktualnymi wydarzeniami.

- Wiem o tym – mówi ostro Harry. - Po prostu słyszałem, że w twoim pokoju wspólnym jest bardzo zimno.

Draco szczerzy się w uśmiechu.

- Dam ci kocyk.

xxx

- Uważaj, Malfoy – mówi Harry, chwytając kosz, który Draco postawił niepewnie na ladzie poczty w Hogsmeade.

Avery Fleet, naczelnik poczty i czasem sowi ekspert, wyjmuje sówki z kosza i stawia je wszystkie na ladzie, gdzie popiskują i chodzą sennie chwiejnym krokiem. Obserwuje, jak się poruszają, głaszcze miękkie piórka pod brodami i pozwala skubać swoje palce.

- I jak pan myśli? - pyta Draco. Fleet umieszcza na lewym oku metalowe urządzenie podobne do połowy lornetki i z uwagą spogląda w oczy każdej sówki. Zmienia soczewkę, podnosi stopy sówek i również je bada. Draco spogląda kątem oka na Harry'ego, który jest całkowicie pochłonięty obserwacją.

- Zabierzmy te cudowne stworzenia na zewnątrz, dobrze? - Trzymając pohukujące sówki w jednym, masywnym ręku, naczelnik nakazuje Draco i Harry'emu, by podążyli za nim przez boczne drzwi na tyły poczty. Ogród w większości zajmuje mała sowiarnia. Fleet staje w centrum zagraconego placu na kamieniu w kształcie sowy.

Puszcza im oczko i wyrzuca trzy sówki wysoko w powietrze.

- Co...

- Hej!

xxx

- … a potem rzucił takie zaklęcie, które sprawiło, że Hajari – ta czarna, Ron – szybko latała w kółko, co najwyraźniej znaczy, że będzie dobrą sową wyścigową, a Quisling chwycił kopertę, co jest fantastyczne, bo dam go Hermionie jako sowę pocztową, ale Harlequin...

- Harry. - Ron wzdycha. - Proszę, nie mów mi, że teraz _przyjaźnisz_ _się_ z Malfoyem.

- Nie!

Harry skubie narzutę na łóżku, odrywając małe kawałki czerwonego puchu. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że Ron zmrużył oczy i czeka na jego odpowiedź.

- Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. - _To przecież prawda_, myśli Harry.

xxx

Harry szuka miejsca w bibliotece.

- Malfoy. - Kiwa głową, kładąc na stole podręczniki do zielarstwa.

Malfoy spogląda na chwilę znad swoich notatek – jest tam mnóstwo cyfr i diagramów, to musi być numerologia – i również kiwa mu głową.

- Potter.

xxx

Draco siedzi na oknie wieżyczki, nie całkiem się dąsając, ale ma nadzieję, że Harry, który przychodzi tu z Hermioną, widzi jego znaczące spojrzenie. Sówki są teraz karmione, ich dzióbki otwierają się szeroko. Harry wskazuje na małą, białą sowę.

- Ta – widzisz, jest biały, zupełnie jak Hedwiga – jest dla ciebie, Hermiono – zaczyna Harry.

- Jeśli tylko nazwiesz go Quisling – wcina się Draco, czując się nieprzyjemnie dotknięty. - Najwyraźniej będzie bardzo dobrą sową pocztową.

Hermiona obraca się, by rzucić mu nieznośnie zaciekawione spojrzenie.

- Malfoy. - Kiwa głową. Draco odwzajemnia gest, ale ona już się odwróciła. Dziękuje Harry'emu i uśmiecha promiennie, wyciągając dłoń, by pogłaskać pióra Quetzala.

Draco woła swoją sowę i odwraca się, by ukryć uśmiech, gdy Quetzal natychmiast przylatuje, lądując na jego wyciągniętej dłoni. Ledwo zauważa, że Hermiona wychodzi, zajęty patrzeniem, jak Quetzal nurkuje między drzewami i krzakami, by złapać jakieś owady. Czarna sowa znowu wraca, by dostarczyć jedzenie pisklętom. Jej pióra ocierają się o jego policzek i Draco drży, zeskakując hałaśliwie z okna, przez co wywołuje reakcję łańcuchową zirytowanych pohukiwań.

- Zimno mi – mówi Draco, z przerażeniem zauważając, że trochę jęczy. - A mój szalik, jak zauważyłeś, jest pokryty ptasim gównem. - Próbuje patrzyć na Harry'ego wściekle, ale myśli, że mina wyszła mu raczej nadąsana.

Harry – na szczęście – zdaje się nie zauważać wyrazu jego twarzy, pochłonięty drażnieniem się z chciwymi pisklętami. Chwilę później, gdy odwraca się twarzą do okna, na jego twarzy widnieje nowy wyraz, zamyślony, złośliwy i szyderczy.

- Malfoy, kiedy masz zamiar nauczyć się... - Harry wyciąga różdżkę z kieszeni i mruczy zaklęcie ogrzewające – … jakichś pożytecznych zaklęć?

Draco nagle czuje, że jest mu bardzo gorąco, ale to nie przez zaklęcie. Nie jest mu ciepło, tylko _gorąco_. Może to ten nieznośny uśmieszek Pottera, który - myśli Draco - musi zniknąć. A może to powiązany z tym fakt, że Potter stoi o wiele zbyt blisko niego, bez żadnego dobrego powodu.

I coś mówi, jak się zdaje.

- Chcesz mój szalik? - pyta, a Draco mruga i być może również kiwa głową, bo Potter ściąga swój czerwono-złoty szalik i owija go lekko na jego szyi. Draco zamyka oczy na kilka niemożliwych chwil, gdy Potter wygładza frędzle na końcach i leciutko za nie ciągnie, śmiejąc się.

- Gryffindor do ciebie nie pasuje, Malfoy – mówi, szczerząc zęby, ale Draco spogląda w dół, skupiony na tym, że Potter nie puszcza, a teraz nawet chwyta końce szalika i – niewiarygodne - ciągnie mocniej. Draco nie może stwierdzić, czy Potter próbuje go udusić, czy pocałować, ale pytanie go o to nie jest chyba zbyt rozsądne.

- Próbujesz mnie udusić, Potter?

- Malfoy, jesteś idiotą.

xxxxx

1. Quisling (ang.) – zdrajca kraju, kolaborant.

2. Harlequin – [właściwie poprawną polską nazwą jest „Arlekin", ale zdecydowałam się na pozostawienie oryginalnego imienia ze względów czysto estetycznych] postać błazna w czarnej masce. Ubrany w kostium zszyty z trójkątów albo rombów. Jedna z głównych ról męskich (maska „komiczna") we włoskiej _commedia dell'arte._

3. Hajari (suahili) – lot.

4. Quetzal – właściwie jest gatunkiem ptaka, którego piórami zdobił się aztecki bóg (Quetzalcoatl – „Pierzasty Wąż"). [przyp. tłum.]

5. Enfants (fr.) - dzieci. [przyp. tłum.]


End file.
